fannon22fandomcom-20200216-history
Ray Okami (TP)
Is the main protongist of the manga Treasure Planet. Although he starts off as a novice treasure hunter, he soon becomes a famous knight from all around the universe and eventually a member of the United Planets alliance to combat the threat of the space pirates. Appearance As a knight ray has most traits of a human but with unusal features like spiky red hair. his eyes are blue and has sun kissed skin and underage hight standing at about five feet even. he changes clothes quite often but wears currently a long sleveed t shirt with a six sized star made from two triangles. he wears the same color pants which are black and boots. Personality Ray is mostly a carefree guy although he can be quite serious when he needs to be. he seems to like the idea of anarchy stating all governments are evil and no good. he deeply cares for his friends and would put his own life at bay to save them. at the same time he has no problem in killing his emmies or anyone who does harm. ray has an amazing urge for adventure and curiousioty in the new world. Talents Natural Abilities: Even without his quinn form, Ray is in top shape and physically fit. Natural trained in martial arts and lifts weights to stay in shape. His speed is faster then that of any earth creature as noted by Tigerstar. Intelligence: Ray is held as a child prodigy and genious by many. his growth rate is godlike thanks to his clones and his grades always stay constant despite the fact he is hunting for treasure planet. Armaldo states that Ray improves by actual battle rather then training regiment making him more skillful after each and every fight. Ray managed to figure out plans to defeat high ranked knights and fit the golden keys correctly. Okami Clan Techniques: As part of the Okami clan, Ray can use their dog utilizing techniques. He has his own dog called King in which he can summon at generally any given time. teamwork between these two are flawless. *'Gastuga:' The user and his dog spun violently racking claws and while keeping the enmeny off balance also serves as an attack that can't be countured. This attack can be performed alone. *'Gantuega:' The user and his dog both spinn in a voilent buzzsaw shape capable of producing more damage then the orginal regular technique. Quinn and Quinn Attributes: As a knight, Ray is capable of using Quinn, a mysterious energy located deep within ones soul. At the start of the series, Ray was only capable of using the basics such as blast of energy and to walk on walls. But with enough telunge from armaldo, he increased this by limit and could fully acess the abilities of his soul. armaldo discovered that Ray didn't need to have a totem, or special unique object, to focus his quinn on and as such could minpulate it more freely then most knights. Armaldo claimed this was extremely rare even moreso amongst humans. His Quinn is red and blue coloured with him also blessed with massive quinn reserves higher then oniion knights. Ray's Quinn allows him to minpulate darkness and dark based mediums. With this he can create weapons such as chains and swords from pure shadows and his imangination. Ray increased his mastery to the point where he didn't require an outside source and turned his Quinn into darkness allowing him to use it anywhere. Instead of focusing on an totem Ray focused on himself. This gives him a transformation into a wolf like creature with dark skin, a red haired mane and blue eyes like himself the creature resembles Zoroark the pokemon. With this transformation Ray gains a massive boost in his strength, speed, durability, and agility on top of everything else. Later during the war, Ray gained the ability to transfer his Quinn to others his skill with it is great that he could give his entire army a shroud of Quinn that resembling his own transformation. *'Dark Clones:' Ray is able to make clones from darkness. This became his pimary signature technique due to his massive reserve he can use without limits. At any given time Ray can create Two thousand clones and have a decent amount of energy in them. Because of this he can usr clones for anything straight combat, or speed training. The clone are capable of moving at will and posses free thought although they will fade away at one or two solid hits. Due to the techniques usefullness it has become Rays sigmature ability. His battle stragey typicaly involves clones, weather to overwhelm opponets or discuise for sneak attacks. Ray also discovered that whatever the clones learn so will the user thus allowing training to be sped up faster then normal. Somehow he was able to make his clones explode in the forfender battle. *'Night Pulse:' By channeling Quinn into one spot Ray can unleash a terrible shock wave causing ultimate damage. This technique caused Armaldo to rank Ray up and start fighting serious knowing if just enough Quinn is used, it could kill. Ray releases this either by a wave of arms or a massive roar or flick of his tail. **'Qusei:' Ray concertraits the Quinn into an orb that resembles an atom spinning. The orb is controled in his hands and grinds into whatever it comes in contact with causing sustainable injury on the target. It can be done instantly and requires no preparation. Ray can increase the size and power of the Qusei, up to ten times the size of his own body and if it exploded it could hollow out an entire mountain. *'Dread Orb:' Ray gathers his Quinn and forms an orb made if darkness energy. In this orb everything is covered in complete darkness that only Ray can see. Ray currently can only make an orb about thirty yards wide. Nothing has been able to break the orb although to matain it cost constant work. *'Soul Eating:'The current and most powerful abilitly Ray unlocked. According to armaldo it is the most powerful ability in the multiverse. To use this Ray must be in his Quinn form. He must bite the target with his fangs and overpower their will with his as well as focus the Quinn in his teeth and try to take the soul. When absorbing the targets soul, it seems to drain thier blood/flesh; often turning the targets body into dust. The way this technique works is that by eating soul, the user replenshies thier quinn, stanima, lost blood and can regenerate what would otherwise be fatal wounds. Howerver the primary advantage is that the user gains all the targets abilities, memories, and physical traits. Ray the also gains the foes soul. he can controll the souls in a matter similar to zombies and their every move. If Ray is hit by a fatal would or dies, he could trade a soul in exchange for their own life. Ray can also manifest any physical traits from the souls. Despite its usefulness Ray dislikes using it as he feels it is relying on the strength of others rathr then himself.